


You Are Next

by Unknown_Kei



Category: Markilier, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Internet, Ireland, Kidnapping, Mystery, Phone Calls & Telephones, Suspense, year 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Kei/pseuds/Unknown_Kei
Summary: All over Ireland there have been reports of people being kidnapped, the police had put a warning flag in all of Ireland; don't go out late, don't go out alone, stay in your home, lock all doors and windows. Jack didn't believe that these people would go after him, they had been kidnapping people with almost no social life, why would they take him, a person well known in the internet? One-night Jack went out, not realizing that was a big mistake, Jack got placed on the watch list of these criminals, will Jack find a way to escape them or will they take him away first?





	You Are Next

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I only own the plot and the OCs, nothing else, even the photo is something that I found on Google, this is the first story I ever post anywhere so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: It might be too long for some people.
> 
> Also this fic is on another website, I just decided to put it here too, cuz why not?

All over Ireland there have been reports of people being kidnapped, the police had put a warning flag in all of Ireland; don't go out late, don't go out alone, stay in your home, lock all doors and windows. Jack didn't believe that these people would go after him, they had been kidnapping people with almost no social life, why would they take him, a person well known in the internet? One-night Jack went out, not realizing that was a big mistake, Jack got placed on the watch list of these criminals, will Jack find a way to escape them or will they take him away first?

Disclaimer; I only own the plot and the OCs, nothing else, even the photo is something that I found on Google, this is the first story I ever post anywhere so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Warning: It may be too long...

You Are Next

*Static* "H-Help" a soft broken voice could be heard in the dark video, "P-Please… h-h-help…" more static cut her off, the video was still dark, you couldn't see who was talking but it was obvious it was a girl, "S-She's c-c-co-coming…" then a smack could be heard and the sound of the camera along with something else falling to the floor, then silent…

"Hehehe." A giggle, a cold dry giggle could be heard, but not from the same girl, it was someone else, "Who's next?" she asked teasingly before the video was cut off. That's the video running all over YouTube after multiples disappearing of people in Ireland, videos like this are being posted on a channel called 'You are it' at first everyone though it was a normal sketch channel but once they connected the videos with the people missing the channel was put under investigation, not daring to lose the only lead they have on these missing people they asked YouTube to keep the channel going, and they agree, right now six people are missing from all over Ireland, not in an expecific order of age nor genders, they just take whoever they want to. It was all over the world on the news, twitter, Facebook, Instagram, all over the social media, nobody knows what, who or why they are doing this, they just are. People all over Ireland have been reporting attacks and stalkers, home invasions and vandalizing, it was getting scary and people were getting restless….

Jack, better known as Jacksepticeye, click out of the video he was just watching, eyes wide and shivers down his spine, he still couldn't believe it, to do this to a person was just unhuman, his girlfriend Signe was visiting her family so he was alone in his apartment, Jack wasn't worry that these people terrorizing Ireland were going after him, 'After all why kidnap a famous YouTuber?' he though looking at his computer screen, his phone rang making him jump out of fright. "Hello?" he said as he answered it.

"Hey Jack! Just checking on you, making sure you were alright and stuff." Mark said giggling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just finish watching a video." Jack said as he stood up from his chair and walk to his window, it was a cloudy day but Jack needed to do some grocery, "I do need to go out and buy a few things to eat..."

"Alright, just don't go too late, I wouldn't want to find out that you got kidnapped too." Mark told him, he was worry that his friend wasn't taking this serious and that Jack might be the next one to be kidnap just because he was being careless. "Let me know when you go out, please, I know I don't live there but I know is dangerous for you to be alone so late, Jack."

Jack look out of the window again to see the streets empty, since the kidnaping began, people have been locking themselves earlier and only going out on cars or in a large group, never alone, "The street are empty, Mark." Jack told him walking outside of his office and to the living room to put on his shoes.

"Perfect scenery for a kidnapper to attack." Mark murmur sitting straight on his couch, Matt and Ryan were there with him but one was in the kitchen and the other in the bathroom.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll stay in the phone until I come back." Jack said turning to pick his keys, wallet and a flashlight, just in case.

"What would make me feel better is for you to take precautions and to stop doing these risky things… but yeah stay on the phone with me." Mark look down at Chica a bit annoyed at Jack, why take these unnecessary risks? He should have gone and buy whatever he needed to buy in the morning.

"Okay then I'm going out now." Jack said walking outside his apartment, he locks the door behind him and keep on walking to the elevator, "I'm going on the elevator now." He told Mark, but all Mark could hear was static.

"Jack?" he asked standing up, thinking he needed to find signal, "Jack, are you there?"

Jack could hear Mark talking on the phone but couldn't understand what he was saying, "Mark, I'm in the elevator!" Jack exclaim hoping that Mark got the words or at least some of it.

Mark could hear Jack talking saying something about an elevator, when he finally understood he went to sit down again, "Okay." Jack reached the ground floor, exiting the building he made sure that his flashlight was working, since in some parts could get a little too dark, him and Mark talked about random stuff, like games and the next time Jack could visit Los Angeles again, it was a normal conversation, Jack arrive at the corner store and saw that they were empty, two people were working as the cashier and bagger but you couldn't see anyone in else, when he walk in a ding could be hear, scaring the workers in there, but they sigh in relieve when they saw a regular costumer, Jack put his earbuds on and connect them to the phone so he could talk to Mark without tiring his arm, "Are you at the store?" Mark asked after hearing a ding on Jack's side.

"Yeah, is really empty but is fine." Jack answered walking to the breakfast section to get his cereal and such, after that he went to the back of the store where the fridge was to get the rest of his stuff.

"Okay, just stay on the phone." Mark said smiling up and Matt who came to sit with him, "I'm talking to Jack." Mark mouthed to Matt letting him know he can talk if he wishes to.

Jack went to the meal for one section to pick something for the night, not wanting to cook anything, a ding could be heard from the front door, letting everyone know that someone walk in but Jack ignored it, he grabs a box of mashed potato with corn and beef to eat for the night and walk to where the eggs were to pick a box. "I will." Jack said as he moved around, after a while the store felt a bit colder and creepy. Jack look around him to see if anyone was there but only saw the cashier, the bagger couldn't be seen, so he looked up at the convex mirror to see if he could catch the bagger but instead he saw a girl standing on the next aisle, looking directly at him, at first Jack though she was a fan, since his green hair wasn't covered, but then she walks away, the bagger was in that same aisle, watching her, she was pale and with long black hair, sporting a white dress and shoes. Jack didn't think much about it and kept getting his stuff, "I just need a few more stuff and that's it." Jack told Mark walking around the store.

"Hurry, I can see is getting late over there." Mark said looking at the Irish time he had on his phone, it reads eleven forty-nine, a time where no one should be outside with kidnappers on the loose. Jack look at his clock to see that it was indeed late, he was about to walk to the cashier but Jack felt like someone was watching him, his body froze and shivers ran down his spine, he could feel someone standing behind him, looking at him, suddenly Jack could hear footsteps coming his way, they were slow and they click, like the person was wearing heels. Jack breath turn uneven and fast, "Jack, what's going on?" Mark asked once he heard his friend breath. Jack quickly turn around to see the aisle empty, his eyes went back to the convex mirror not seeing anyone near, he let out a breath of relieve, placing his hand over his chest.

"Nothing, just felt a little too cold." He told Mark laughing dryly, Jack quickly walk to the cashier to pay for his stuff. The cashier gives him a look before looking at the bagger.

"Sir, did you saw the girl that walk in?" She whispers to him, looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah, I saw her, but only on the mirror… why?" Jack asked giving her all of his stuff.

"She isn't from around here, Brad" She said pointing at the bagger, "knows a lot of people from around here and he have never seen her." Jack look at the bagger, Brad, curious.

"Is true, first time seeing her here, or anywhere at all." Brad said bagging Jack stuff, "We need to close the store now, Kendra, the manager said if we see anyone strange to close the store, no buts." Brad said looking at around them.

Kendra nodded with a scared face, "Yeah, Sir, you can stay if you want, it's safer here then out there." She looked at Jack with a forced smile.

Mark listen to bits of the conversation but he wasn't sure what exactly was going on. "Nah, I'll be fine, my place isn't far from here, I'll run if I have to, don't worry." Jack smile at them but look behind him when he felt someone staring at him.

"Alright, let's just forget about this transaction, pack them on the recycle bags, just in case he has to hurry so they don't break." Kendra said passing all of the items to Brad, just when Jack was about to protest another ding sounded and everyone look at the front doors, just too see them closing and a shadow walking away. "Was that her?" Kendra whisper looking terrified.

Brad walk to where the monitors of the securities cameras were to see the girl walking away from the doors. "Yeah it was her, we should hurry." Brad said running back to them, he quickly but carefully packed Jack's stuff and give them to him, "If something breaks you can come back tomorrow and claim it, I'll leave a note for the manager." Brad said as they walk to the front door, "Are you sure you don't was to stay?" he looks at Jack worry, he didn't want a fellow Irish man to go missing, especially one that he knows.

"I'm fine, my friend is on the phone with me right now so if anything happens someone will know immediately." Jack said smiling at Brad.

Brad nodded a bit opening the front door for Jack, "Good luck out there."

Jack turn to Brad nodding, "Thanks, you too." It felt wrong to say this, like they were in some kind of war where they need luck and worry looks from strangers just to walk a three minutes' walk back home.

"Jack what's going on?" Mark asked getting more worry.

"Nothing the guys working on the store let me go with my stuff for free because someone suspicious walked into the store." Jack said looking over his shoulder, not seeing anyone there, he decided to hurry with his steps, thankful of the bags the cashier provided him with.

"Suspicious? Like what?" Mark said tensing up, he has a bad feeling about this.

Jack look back again, feeling the same eyes looking at him but found no one behind him again, "A girl, they have never seen her before so they decided to close the store." Jack said, his apartment building getting closer.

"Is there someone following you?" Mark asked standing up, ignoring the look Matt give him.

Jack look behind him again but found no one, "No, but I can feel someone watching me." Jack said scared, he shouldn't have gone out!

"Is fine, is probably nothing, right?" Mark said unsure, is Jack a target now?

"I don't know, I had this same feeling when I was in the store and when I look the girl was looking at me through a convex mirror." Jack told him, shoving his hand in his pocket searching for his keys, he entered the building and went into the elevator, when he turns around, just when the doors were closing the front door opens and he could see a shadowy figure about to walk in, Jack lean against the wall sighing in relieve when the doors fully closed.

"Fuck, man, never again you are doing this, you hear me!?" Mark said almost screaming, "Look what happen! God knows if that girl is part of that group of kidnappers!" Mark yelled at Jack walking around his living room, Jack made it to his door and unlock it, hearing Mark so angry and upset at him made him want to cry, "I shouldn't have let you go in the first place!" Jack was already in the verge of tears as he locks the door behind him, he had three locks so he puts them all in plus a chair to make sure it really was locked, "That was stupid and foolish!" Mark kept yelling in his ears but he didn't have the heart to shush him up as he puts everything away, didn't even bother to cook his meal for one, after what happen he wasn't hungry anymore, "Say something!" Mark yelled again.

Jack look down at his floor letting the tears out, "I'm sorry…" he sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I should have stay… I'm sorry." He murmurs walking to his room, looking over his shoulders and locking the door behind him, he knew the rest of the house was locked, so he didn't bother to check, plus his bedroom doesn't have windows, just a door which he blocked with a chair.

Mark anger disappeared and it was replaced with worry, "No, Jack is okay, I was just upset, what happen could have been dangerous." Mark said softly sitting back down, now Ryan was in the living room with a bowl of cereal.

"Can you stay in line? I'm scare." Jack said as he took off his shoes, not daring to take anything else off just in case, climbing on the bed and under the sheets, shaking in fear with tears running down his face.

"Okay, I'll try to." Mark said looking around desperately, "Everything going to be fine, Jack." He told him walking around. "It can't be part of the kidnapping that are happening, right?" Mark asked him trying to calm his friend, Matt and Ryan look at him scared, what was going on?

Jack look at the door, holding in a sob, "Maybe…" Jack murmurs trying to believe in what he had been telling himself all this time, why would they take him? A famous YouTuber? But… "There have been cases of people getting stalked around… only stops when they move away, but I don't think I can afford to move just yet." Jack said swallowing his sobs.

"Jack is fine, has this happen before?" Mark asked him, not knowing what to do.

Jack took a deep breath shaking his head. "No… should I call the cops?" he asked looking around his room, his closet door was wide open, letting him see his clothes and empty hangers that belong to Signe.

"Do it fast." Mark said nodding, "I'll hang up now, don't waste time, call me afterwards." And then he hangs up. Jack quickly marked the emergency number.

"999, what's your emergency?" A lady with really heavy Irish accent said.

"H-Hello?" Jack said looking at his door, "Um… I think I was being follow." He said swallowing his sobs and cries so the lady could hear him.

"Do you have any information as for who, sir?" She asked getting ready to send a team to his destination.

"N-No." he answers before his room went dark, "The lights went out!" he whispers trying to turn on his lamp.

"Sir, where is your location right now?"

Jack told her his address, letting his tears out, "…also I'm inside my room, locked, there are no windows in here and both the front door and my room door are blocked by furniture." He said looking at his door, listening to whatever could be outside.

"Very well sir, I need you to tell me the phone number you are calling from." The lady said activating an emergency team, maybe this person will be next to be kidnapped?

Jack told her his phone number but just when he finishes he heard something, a chair falling hard to the ground and a bang of something hitting the wall, "I think she's in here!" he said breaking down.

"Sir? She? Who is she?"

Jack listened to anything else but there was nothing, "A girl I saw in the store earlier, I couldn't see her face but the bagger, Brad, he did saw her, I think she's the one following me." Jack whispered quickly.

The lady stayed quiet in shock, that was what the last victim said before she disappeared, a girl was following her, "Sir, from what you could see, how was she dress?" She asked fearing the worse.

Just then Jack could hear the footsteps that clicked walking around his apartment, "She was wearing a white dress." The lady took a sharp breath, it's her…

"Sir, I need you to remain calm, alright? Stay in line, I already sent a team, they shouldn't take long." She told him writing down her report, this guy was next to being kidnapped.

"A-Alright." Jack said not hearing anything else until something fell down and broke, something of glass, "Sh-She's still h-here." He whispered moving to hide under his bed, Jack know it was stupid but at least he felt safer down there than being exposed with only a sheet to hide him. Then he saw it, a light right underneath the door and a shadow moving, "S-She's st-standing in fro-front of m-my d-door." Jack sobbed out before covering his mouth fearing she might come in if she heard him.

"Sir, stay calm, the rescue team is right around the corner." The lady said looking at her monitors, they were so close yet so far. Jack didn't say anything, just stay quietly sobbing on his hands, trying to be as quiet as possible. After what felt like eternity the light under the door turn off and the footsteps marched away from the door and then the lights came back on but Jack didn't move or said anything, thinking that it was a trap.

Then loud steps could be heard running inside his apartment and up to his room before the sound of a knock on his bedroom door was heard, "Sir, are you in there?" Someone exclaim from the other side, his voice sounding official and serious, Jack quickly got out from under his bed and yell.

"I'm fine!" He moving to take out the chair and unlocking the door, Jack look at the police man before going back to the lady on the phone, "They are here now, thanks." He said.

"Good, I hope everything turns out alright." She said before Jack hung up and turn to look at the officers.

"We saw the reports on our way, saying that you were being stalked?" One of them asked looking around his room, Jack nodded and they proceed to interview him, a few of his men walk around his apartment looking for evidences and a few others walking outside the building looking for something out of place, they stayed there until it was almost two of the morning. The officers that were interviewing Jack and the men walking around his apartment left, without any new founding, except a broken lamp, but they left a cop car with two officers to do rounds in this block for the rest of the week, Jack agree on staying in his apartment for the week, not caring that his food was a bit limited, after that he called Mark to let him know what was going on.

Mark was sitting in his living room with Matt and Ryan, it was pass dark but they didn't want to leave, just in case something did happen to Jack they would be there for Mark in time, nobody said anything, they just waited, anxious for any type of news, Matt was even looking for news from Ireland just in case. Mark's phone rings, making everyone jump, Mark grab if quickly but frown when he saw it was Mathias. "Hey man, what sup?" He said making sure to keep an eye out just in case Jack call him or text him.

"Hi Mark! Just wondering if you are busy next week?" Mathias asked.

"Not for now…" Mark took the phone away to check if he had anything from Jack… nothing.

"Are you okay?" Mathias asked him noticing the lack of interest and seriousness in Mark's voice. "You sound worried."

"I am, but I'll be fine is just that I have a situation right now and I'm waiting for a phone call." Mark told him looking at his phone again, Matt and Ryan were both sitting on the edge of their chair, Ryan looked like he was praying or just resting his head on his hands and Matt was on his phone searching any news from Ireland.

"Oh, I'll called you another time then, I can tell you are quite worried." Mathias said looking at his wife; Amanda.

Mark nodded his head, "Yeah, you have no idea." He looks again at his phone but nothing, "I'll tell you later what's happening, bye." He said. Mathias said bye and they both hung up, Mark went back to the couch to sit and try relax, hoping that nothing bad happened to Jack, but being across the world and not having any way to see each other right now was making Mark on edge. After a few minutes Mark's phone started to ring with Jack's name flashing on the screen, Mark didn't waste any time to answered. "Jack!" Mark said standing back up.

"Hey." Jack's voice was shaking and sounded like he was still crying, "I'm fine for now." Jack said trying to keep a steady voice.

"What happen?" Mark asked panicking, so Jack told him everything that had happen, all the way from him calling the emergency number till talking to the officers. Mark listened to everything, panicked when he heard that Jack's home got invaded but was glad that nothing happened to Jack tonight, "So now you have to stay at your place for a week?" Mark asked slowly.

"Yeah, I have a little food that I bought but I don't know if it will last me a whole week of me being locked up in here, they told me not to leave not even to get my mail." Jack said leaning against his counter in the kitchen, he wasn't hungry but he doubts he was going to sleep tonight, "I'll let you know if anything else change, I need to clean the lamp and make sure everything is locked." Jack said not wanting to be alone but knew that Mark have others things to do, besides he needs to call Signe to tell her not to come back until is safe, he doesn't want them to change their minds and kidnap her instead.

"You sure? Jack if you need me to stay I will." Mark said calming down a bit, he still had that bad feeling but decided to ignored it, not wanting to jinx Jack.

"I'm sure, Mark, thanks for worrying." Jack said smiling for the first time since what happened, "I'll text you in the morning, good night." He said.

Mark nodded, "Alright, talk to you later, good night." And then they both hung up. Mark turn to look at Matt and Ryan to tell them the update on what was going on, Matt was listening while still looking for any news in his phone from Ireland.

"AHA!" Matt yelled out standing from his where he was sitting down over towering Mark and Ryan, who was sitting down. "I found a news article of five minutes ago!" he said before reading what it said, "Around midnight a young man found himself at the end of the group of kidnapers, the man identified as Sean McLoughlin was on his way back to his home from the grocery store when he felt eyes behind him when he was talking to his American friend, Mark, turning around he found no one, McLoughlin become paranoid and started to run to his home, once he reach his building and got in the elevator he saw a shadow right before the elevator's doors closed. Fearing that he might be kidnapped McLoughlin barricaded himself in his home and stayed hiding in his bedroom, even though his front door was shield they still manage to break into his home, by then he already called our emergency number, 999. The victim refused to allow us an interview, but from what we gather McLoughlin described his follower as 'a girl in a white dress'. Is this person the next or this just a teased?" Matt read to both his friends, impressed as how fast these people got their article posted.

"Good, they didn't put that who he was." Mark breath out, he was worry that Jack's fan were going to see this and go ballistic.

"Actually…" Matt said shyly. "Is underneath his photo…" Matt turn his phone around so that Mark could see it, there a photo of Jack talking to a policeman, green hair wild, red face and wide red, puffy eyes, you could see his fear, his arms around himself, like he was cold and right underneath his photo it said; 'Sean McLoughlin, aka Jacksepticeye, next in the kidnappers list?'

"Fuck…" That's all Mark could say.

The next day Jack was still up in his room, looking at his door panicking, he slowly got up and outside his bedroom to see the light of the sun shining through his apartment, still feeling paranoid, Jack look around his place making sure everything was safe, when he decided it was he grab his phone from where he left it after talking to Signe last night, she was extremely worried and wanted to come back but Jack told her what the police told him and she agree to stay where she was but only if he text her to let her know he was fine so he agree, Jack turn his phone on to see hundreds of notifications of twitter of his fans asking him question, that got him curious, Jack saw that Mark mentioned him on a post so he decided to check that out.

'Don't worry everyone Jacksepticeye is fine, I talk to him after what happen and he's just a little spooked, which is understandable, just let him breath and get with times, I'm sure he appreciated all of your worrying about him but he needs some privacy, please do not harass him over this.'

Jack read confused, "Over what?" Jack though as he searches on the comment section what Mark was talking about, he found one; 'For anyone who doesn't know what's going on this article will explain it.' And then there's a photo of the article, it was of last night. "Shit! I forgot about it!" Jack said frustrated, he read it just to be sure. "Fuck, now this is viral…" he said as he saw the hundreds and hundreds of comments asking him how he's doing or what he was going to do now, Jack look to his recording, should he make a video about it? No, the police told him to keep it as low as possible, so he just made a post about it.

'Hey guys, I appreciate the comments I have been receiving, you guys are awesome! But like Markiplier said; I'm just a little spooked but I'm fine nothing happened to me, just a home invasion that the police took care of, I'm not sure about the whole kidnaping thing but I'll be more careful for now on, everything is locked and secure, thanks for worrying!'

Jack hit post and then went to text Mark, he knows it was way too early for him to be awake but if he did post that it means there's a chance he might be up.

'Hey man, thanks for that post you made in twitter.' He wrote before sending. As Jack waited for some kind of replied he went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, a bowl of cereal later Jack receive a text.

'Don't worry about it, is the least I could do.' - Markimoo 3

Jack smile before going back to his breakfast, he decided to make some gaming videos for his fans, also he needed it some distraction. After that Jack spend the entire day in his apartment doing videos and reading comments, talk with Signe and skype with Felix and Mark, it was a normal day, the next few days were like this locked up in his recording room doing videos or just playing games for himself, talking with Signe or Mark or Felix, his family called him to see how he was holding up, offer to buy him food if he need it but Jack denied it, even though he was running out of food, some of his fans were getting worried for his health but is not like he haven't been locked up in his apartment for a week, the only difference is that he's being watch and has low food supplies. Even though he acted like everything is fine, every time he would go to take a shower he would heard noises outside making him think twice the next time he decides to take one, every night Jack would hide under his bed, listening to the clicked footsteps walking around his apartment, each morning he could find the front door open or some of his things were out of place, he knew they haven't given up so he called the cops and they told him the same thing, 'Stay in your home, don't go out.' Soon the week turn into two weeks the into three, by this point Jack didn't had any more food or will to stay inside, it was driving him nuts not feeling safe in his own home, having people break in his apartment and being too scared to do anything, not food, not showers and not sleep; Jack wanted out…

"Mark?" On his thirteen day locked up in his home, Jack asked, "Can I visit you this week?"

Mark look at him in shock, "This week? Aren't you supposed to stay home?" Mark asked surprise that Jack even though of that.

"Yeah but I don't want to stay here any longer, I don't feel safe anymore," Jack answered looking outside his window, standing right across the street was a girl in a white dress, he couldn't see her face because she was holding an umbrella to protect herself from the rain, 'Weren't they supposed to be a police car patrolling this area?' he thought, she had been standing there for a whole hour.

Mark look at Jack thoughtful, he looked so sad and desperate, with big bags under his eyes so visible with his paler skin, he also looks a bit skinnier, is he eating? Sleeping? "Jack, you know you're more than welcome in my house, this is your home too but are you sure you want to come here?" Mark asked worried that Jack is making a mistake or worse, giving them an opening to attack.

"Yes, Mark, do you have any idea how it is like every night to hid under your own bed because someone keeps invading your home every fucking night? Or looking out of your window and see the same fucking girl standing out there, like it was a normal thing? Or how about the noises you hear whenever you take a shower?" Jack asked Mark sad, he wanted to cry to scream, he wanted to leave most of all and forget that this ever happen, that he didn't have to be locked up in his own home and still not feel safe, "They are playing with me, Mark…" he said turning back to his window, the girl was no longer there.

Mark stayed quiet, feeling bad for his dear friend for going through this alone, "Fine, you can come over but be careful please, I have been researching this group and they are not one to let their victims go easily." Mark said fearing he might have made a mistake for allowing this to happen, but told himself that Jack either way was going to come here regarding if he said yes or no.

"Thanks Mark, I already got my ticket and I talk to the police, they will escort me to the airport in the morning." Jack told him, even thought he was terrified, he wanted out of this place a soon as possible, his home wasn't his anymore. "See you tomorrow, Mark." He said before they both hung up, Mark was scared for his friend safety, it was all so sudden…

Jack didn't have to pack anything, he already did, all he had to do was wait for morning to come and he'll be off to the airport.

That night Jack hide once more under his bed as loud crashes could be heard from all over his apartment, Jack was curled up in a ball with his hands covering his mouth crying, they were destroying his things, 'They know!' Jack though as another crash was heard, 'They know!' he already called the police but they said that they'll send someone to investigate, but that was an hour ago and still were breaking things in his home. When the noise stop Jack was still under his bed, numbly looking at his wall, he went numb hours ago, not wanting to feel anything for a few minutes, it wasn't until his phone rang that he snaps out of it, it was text from Mark.

'I hope to see you soon!' – Markimoo 3

Jack smile a bit as he answered him.

'Me too! Go to sleep, Mark.'

When he got out from under his bed Jack look at his door, are they gone now? He checks the time to see it was seven am, his plane leaves in a few hours. Jack slowly walk to his door to unlock it, he walks out of his room to see his apartment destroyed, walls have holes in it, some of his doors have scratches and his furniture were turn over and broken, his paintings and photos were all on the floor, burned, Jack could feel his tears coming back as he walks around his home, the bathroom and overflown and his sink was broken like someone smash it, Jack turn to his recording room, the door was perfectly intact, like no one had touch it, maybe they didn't? Jack opened his door just to see that this room looked even worse than the rest of the apartment, even the painting of the celling was falling down, his computer was all over the floor with his fans gift and his window was broken, his studios lights were in pieces and the mattress he had were rip open with their stuffing showing, Jack broke down right in the middle of the room, he just knees down and began to sob in his hands, why are these people tormenting him so much!?

After a while he received a call from the officer that was going to escort him to the airport to tell him that he got stuck in another case but they send a driver to pick him up, and to stay in a public area, Jack told him what happened to his place and now he has a whole team in his apartment searching for clues while he leaves for the airport, at the airport he went through security before calling Mark to let him know what happen.

"Whoa, Jack, I don't know what to say." Mark said ignoring a sleepy Chica beside him, it was pretty late in L.A. but lately he couldn't sleep, his worried for his friend was keeping him up at night.

"Is fine, right now the police are at my place checking it out, no one will go in or out." Jack said before hearing his flight being called, "Anyway I have to go now, they just called my flight." Jack picked up his suitcase and left to the terminal.

"Sure, see you tonight, I'll pick you up at the airport." Mark said before they both hung up, Mark look at Chica smiling that Jack was going to leave that hell hole behind him for now, the world will still have their Jackaboy.

Jack climb on board of his plane and took his seat, smiling that nothing has happened he relaxed in his chair. Half way through the plane he asked for a beer and they brought it to him in a glass, after finishing his beer he started to feel light and breathing was getting difficult, he stood up to go to the bathroom in the back of the plane, locking the door behind him, Jack turn to the mirror to see that his face and eyes were red, "What the?" he asked looking at his reflection, his vision got blurry and his legs got weak, while the rest of his body got heavy, "No…" Jack murmurs realizing he got drugged, he look towards the door hopping for it to stay locked but no such luck, it slowly swings opens to reveal a woman standing there with a mask, she was wearing the uniform of someone who works here, behind her a man stood, a mask covering his face, they were looking at him until he passed out.

Mark stood at the airport waiting for Jack to appear, his plane already landed a while back but there was no sight of him, Mark got worried and called him multiples of times but no one answered. Mark decided to walk to the information desk to asked about his friend.

"Excuse me?" he said to the nice lady sitting there, "Hi, my name is Mark, I'm waiting for a friend, he was in the plane that landed from Ireland, do you think you can call him or something? I called his phone but he didn't answer." Mark told her kindly.

The lady turns to her computer and type some stuff, "What is your friend name?" she asked him.

"Sean William McLoughlin." Mark answered looking around, "He has green hair and big glasses, he's also very short."

"Sean William McLoughlin, please report to the front desk, A1, Mr. McLoughlin, please report to desk A1, your friend Mark is here waiting for you." The lady voice could be heard from all over the airport through the speakers, "You can wait by those chairs, Sir, I'm sure your friend will appear now." She smiles at Mark.

Mark nodded his thanks and went back to sit down to wait for Jack, he tried to call him once more but no answer, getting worried he turn to look around him but he couldn't see his green hairy friend. An hour has pass and still no Jack, Mark went back to the desk to asked once more, "Hi again… do you think you can check if my friend was in that plane, please?" Mark knew that something bad had happened, his guts were telling him that something is very wrong.

The lady looks at him a bit annoyed but nodded, "Sure, give me a minute." She said clicking away in her computer, "Yes, he definitely was in that flight." She turns her computer to Mark so he could see that Jack's name was on the list, but there was a red line besides his name.

"Is that red line is supposed to be there?" Mark ask curious, everyone knows that red is bad.

The lady turns the computer to her a bit, "Weird, it says here that he boarded the plane but he never got out… let me check something." She said confused, maybe they didn't register him? "Fifty-nine people boarded the plane, Fifty-eight got out, there's one person missing…" She murmurs before turning to Mark, "Are you sure he doesn't answer you?" She asked him.

Mark nodded beginning to panic, "Yes, don't tell me he went missing!" He whispered the last part, not wanting for anyone to find out. 'They manage to kidnapped him.

"I'm going to make a few calls, please try to remain calm, Sir." She said going to the phone, after making a few calls and having to shut down the airport, not letting anyone in or out and a whole team searching the entire airport, including the plane Jack once was, the only thing that appear with Jack's name was his suitcase and the one thing Mark was dreading to hear, "Sean William McLoughlin is missing."

Weeks passed and still not a sight of Jack, no one saw him leave the plane, a call was made to Ireland to report a missing person, the police knew what had happened, Jack was kidnap on the plane or getting out of the plane. It was all over the news, American and Ireland, 'Famous YouTuber went missing after boarding a plane to America.' That's what they say, the fans were terrified, sad, angry, 'How could this happen!?' other people were glad, 'Good, who needs him anyway?' but Mark… he was destroyed, his best friend, the one who was taking refuge in his house went missing half way here, Mark still couldn't believe it.

Mark force himself to make a video about it, saying how guilty he felt for agreeing for Jack to come to America, that maybe he might take some time off of YouTube, he wasn't feeling well enough to perform for his fans, his sleeping habits got worse to the point of not sleeping at all, that got everyone worried, his fans understood what was going on but some were afraid to lose him too, what if he never come back?

Months passed and still everyone wondered what had happened to Jacksepticeye, until…

Mark was on YouTube, looking for some videos to find something to do, it was really late or was it really early? He couldn't tell. Mark went back to his YouTube home to see if any recommended video interested him, he scrolls through videos but only one got his attention a livestream from You are it… Mark quickly click on it seeing as it was just starting.

"H-Hello?" Mark eyes got wide, that was Jack's voice! It sounded broken and raspy but it was him alright… quickly he turns on his recording equipment in case YouTube doesn't save this stream, "God, there aren't a lot of people here!" Jack sobbed. Mark couldn't see much in the video, just greenish darkness, "P-P-Please help-help me… I-I-I don't k-know whe-where I a-am." Jack sobbed, "But I-I'm not-not in I-Ireland… out-outside looks li-like-like a de-dessert." Mark didn't know if he wants to smile or not, Jack is letting everyone know where he is, even if he doesn't have a name, "It-It looks to-to be un-underground…" then Jack gasp and something drop to the floor, then Jack face appear on the screen, but it didn't look like him, he was bald and there was dry blood on his forehead, a nasty black eye and split lips with blood around them, his nose looks broken… "P-P-Please he-help me, I-I-I d-don't think I ha-have eno-enough time…" he cried out, "Pl-Please hu-hurry." and then a loud bang was heard, Jack look behind him, "She's he-here!" then the camera fell to the ground, all Mark could see were Jack's bare feet, they were cuts all over them, "S-Stay away!" He begged backing away from the view, then someone giggle, and white high heels walk pass the camera, "No!" then Jack crash into the floor, his face towards the camera, his eyes wide and foam coming from out of his mouth.

"Who's next?" and then the screen went black…


End file.
